Hyouka Special CDs
Hyouka Special CDs are CDs that have been only available with limited editions of Hyouka's DVD/Blu-ray releases. Volume 1 # Impossible Intermission (Part One): "Expensive Worries" (ありえない幕間劇(その一)・『屈託は高くつく』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Two): "O-Parts of the Classic Literature Club (ありえない幕間劇(その二)・『古典部のオーパーツ』) # Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. 1 (無伴奏チェロ組曲 第一番) # Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. 1 ~Cello Solo~ (無伴奏チェロ組曲 第一番～チェロ単独～) # Door to the Rose-Colored World (薔薇色世界の扉) # Grey and Energy Conservation (灰色かつ省エネ) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 01~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト01～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi) * Tracks 3-6: Music ** Tracks 3 and 4: composed by Johann Sebastian Bach ** Tracks 5 and 6: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 7 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi Volume 2 # Impossible Intermission (Part Three): "Mayaka's Admittance" (ありえない幕間劇（その三）・『摩耶花の入部』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Four): "Member Gathering Assembly" (ありえない幕間劇（その四）・『部員獲得会議』) # Air on the G String (G線上のアリア) # As If The Rose Petals Are Dancing (薔薇の花びらが舞うように) # Seed of Doubt Born in the Mind (心に生まれた疑問の種) # Peace and Quiet in the Mind (心に静寂と平和を) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 02~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト02～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi) * Tracks 3-6: Music ** Track 3: composed by Johann Sebastian Bach ** Tracks 4-6: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 7 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi Volume 3 # Impossible Intermission (Part Five): "Uncle's Return" (ありえない幕間劇(その五)・『伯父さんの帰還』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Six): "Committing a Grave Sin" (ありえない幕間劇(その六)・『大罪を犯しまくる』) # Sicilienne (シシリエンヌ) # Progressive Curiosity (好奇心進行形) # Wandering Train of Thought (思考回路の彷徨い) # Paranoid Kaminaga Girl (妄想髪長少女) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 03~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト03～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi), Mayaka Ibara (C.V. Ai Kayano), Jun Sekitani (C.V. Hiroshi Naka), Secretary (C.V. Asuka Konno) * Tracks 3-6: Music ** Track 3: composed by Gabriel Fauré ** Tracks 4-6: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 7 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi Volume 4 # Impossible Intermission (Part Seven): "From Now On, With Everyone..." (ありえない幕間劇（その七）『これからみんなで……』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Eight): "Mistake in the Preview Meeting" (ありえない幕間劇（その八）『試写会で間違えた』) # Moonlight Sonata First Movement (ソナタ 月光 第一楽章) # Reverse Situation (裏腹的状況) # Comfort of a Cloudy Sky (曇り空の心地よさ) # Cloudy, Grey and Heavy, Namely Melancholy ''' (曇って灰色で重たい即ち憂鬱) # '''Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 04~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト04～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi), Mayaka Ibara (C.V. Ai Kayano), Fuyumi Irisu (C.V. Yukana), Narrator A (C.V. Ichitaro Ai), Narrator B (C.V. Yoshihisa Kawahara), Narrator C (C.V. Eiji Miyashita) * Tracks 3-6: Music ** Track 3: composed by Ludwig van Beethoven ** Tracks 4-6: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 7 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi Volume 5 # Impossible Intermission (Part Nine): "Hometown's Teaching Materials" (ありえない幕間劇(その九)・『本郷の教材』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Ten): "Hometown's True Meaning" (ありえない幕間劇(その十)・『本郷の真意』) # Moonlight Sonata Third Movement (ソナタ 月光 第三楽章) # Justice of Laziness (怠惰の正義) # Suspicious Presence (不信なる気配) # Bitter Aftertaste (苦味が残) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 05~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト05～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi), Mayaka Ibara (C.V. Ai Kayano), Fuyumi Irisu (C.V. Yukana), Tomohiro Haba (C.V. Atsushi Abe) * Tracks 3-6: Music ** Track 3: composed by Ludwig van Beethoven ** Tracks 4-6: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 7 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi Volume 6 # Impossible Intermission (Part Eleven): "Entrapment of a Fool" (ありえない幕間劇(その十一)・『愚者のイントラップ』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Twelve): "Endlessly Planned Aforementioned Plan" (ありえない幕間劇(その十二)・『限りなく仕組まれた例の作戦』) # Independent Mystery (自主制作的 ミステリー) # Independent Seriousness (自主制作的 シリアス) # Independent Shock (自主制作的 ショッキング) # Labyrinth of Thorough Discussion (論究の迷路) # Alone (ひとり) # Let's Look Above and Walk (上を向いて歩こう) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 06~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト06～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi), Mayaka Ibara (C.V. Ai Kayano), Tomoe Oreki (C.V. Satsuki Yukino) * Tracks 3-6: Music ** Tracks 3-6: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Tracks 7 and 8: Extra ** Track 7: lyrics and composed by Tetsuya Murakami ** Track 8: lyrics by Rokusuke Ei, composed by Hachidai Nakamura * Track 9 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi Volume 7 # Impossible Intermission (Part Thirteen): "Posing as the Quiz Tournament" (ありえない幕間劇（その十三）『クイズ大会とみせかけて』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Fourteen): "Wild Fire of Energy Conservation" (ありえない幕間劇（その十四）『省エネワイルドファイア』) # Clown-like Situation (道化のごとき状況) # Time Followed by an Obscure Nature (不明瞭な性質を伴う時間) # Demonstration Followed by Fluctuation (揺らぎを伴うデモンストレーション) # Shock Brought Forth by a Wrong Situation (あらぬ状況からもたらされる衝撃) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 07~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト07～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi), Mayaka Ibara (C.V. Ai Kayano) * Tracks 3-6: Music ** Tracks 3-6: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 7 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi Volume 8 # Impossible Intermission (Part Fifteen): "Togaito's Dumb Joy" (ありえない幕間劇（その十五）『遠垣内のぬか喜び』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Sixteen): "The Final Means" (ありえない幕間劇（その十六）『最後の手段』) # Dance of ice cream # Traditional magic show # Flame Cook, Enters! ～Normal～ (炎の料理人、見参！～並～) # Flame Cook, Enters! ～Fast～ (炎の料理人、見参！～速～) # Here Comes the Quiz! (クイズがやってくる！) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 08~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト08～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi), Mayaka Ibara (C.V. Ai Kayano), Masashi Togaito (C.V. Ryotaro Okiayu) * Tracks 3-7: Music ** Tracks 3-7: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 8 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi Volume 9 # Impossible Intermission (Part Seventeen): "Jumoji's Rehearsal" (ありえない幕間劇（その十七）『十文字の予行演習』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Eighteen): "Mr. Ogi Loves Helicopters" (ありえない幕間劇（その十八）『小木先生はヘリが好き』) # Radio Theme By the Broadcast Club (放送部によるラジオテーマ) # Broadcast Club Radio Jingle (放送部ラジオジングル) # Going to the Festival (フェスティバルに向かっていく) # Firm Announcement of Analysis (確固たる分析発表) # Stubborn Waltz (ワルツ一徹) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 09~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト09～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi), Mayaka Ibara (C.V. Ai Kayano), Jiro Tanabe (C.V. Jun Fukuyama), Mr. Ogi (C.V. Koji Yusa) * Tracks 3-7: Music ** Tracks 3-7: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 8 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi (Guests: Yuichi Nakamura and Ai Kayano) Volume 10 # Impossible Intermission (Part Nineteen): "Master of Deduction?" (ありえない幕間劇（その十九）『推論の達人？』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Twenty): "The Miko's Divine Power" (ありえない幕間劇（その二十）『巫女の神通力』) # Tense Situation, Then Tense Situation (風雲急、そして風雲急) # Air of Affluent Poetic Sentiment (詩情豊かな空気) # World Wrapped in Black Mist (黒い霧が包む世界) # Sigh-Mixing Comedian (ため息混じりのコメディアン) # Reiteration of Peaceful Days (平穏なる日々のくり返し) # Gloomy Resolution (解決ながらも暗然) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 10~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト10～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Vice Principal Shibasaki (C.V. Hiroshi Naka), Kaho Jumonji (C.V. Saori Hayami) * Tracks 3-8: Music ** Tracks 3-8: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 9 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi (Guests: Yuichi Nakamura and Ai Kayano) Volume 11 # Impossible Intermission (Part Twenty-One): "The Case of the Handmade Broken Arrow" (ありえない幕間劇（その二十一）『手作りブロークン・アロー事件』) # Impossible Intermission (Part Twenty-Two): "Passionate Living Doll Festival" (ありえない幕間劇（その二十二）『情熱の生き雛祭り』) # Prankster Mind and Autumn Sky (イタズラ心と秋の空) # Beautiful Atmosphere Flowing Between Boys and Girls (男女の間に流れる美しい空気) # Thought Poisoning (思考中毒) # Revolving Intellect (回転する頭脳) # The Fluent Sky Above (見上げた空の爽やかさ) # Paranoid Kaminaga Girl, Again (妄想髪長少女、再び) # Living Doll (生き雛) # Radio "Worries of the Classic Literature Club" ~Digest 11~ (ラジオ「古典部の屈託」～ダイジェスト11～) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Audio Drama ** Cast: Houtarou Oreki (C.V. Yuichi Nakamura), Eru Chitanda (C.V. Satomi Sato), Satoshi Fukube (C.V. Daisuke Sakaguchi), Mayaka Ibara (C.V. Ai Kayano) * Tracks 3-9: Music ** Tracks 3-9: composed by Kohei Tanaka * Track 10 features talk between Satomi Sato and Daisuke Sakaguchi External links * http://vgmdb.net/album/32471 * http://vgmdb.net/album/33828 * http://vgmdb.net/album/35011 * http://vgmdb.net/album/35038 * http://vgmdb.net/album/36416 * http://vgmdb.net/album/36777 * http://vgmdb.net/album/37206 * http://vgmdb.net/album/37541 * http://vgmdb.net/album/37946 * http://vgmdb.net/album/38415 * http://vgmdb.net/album/38841 Category:Music